swordwolffandomcom-20200213-history
Security Stakes
After an adventure in the rain forests of Australia,'' ''Daydream Dimension wished her companions good luck with their lives from this point on, and stepped into the Howder's mouth (which was really a portal to the vampires' home at the center of the Earth). She was one step closer to No Man... Or so she thought. Daydream's mission was to detain No Man, the first (and, as far as her orginization was aware, only) vampire in the Lunaverse. But she was shocked to find that the center of the Earth was a bustling city filled with vampires and other sinister creatures. Had she failed her mission? She had to find out more. Nearby, Daydream noticed a werewolf gnawing on the skeleton of a long-dead vampire hunter. There were a lot of bones and skeletons down here. Like, really a lot of bones. Seriously more bones than you would expect. Dadyream approached the werewolf and he helpfully introduced himself as Buff Siray, then gave her the vampire hunter's clothes. He only cared about the bones, not the clothes. Now in an appropriate outfit,. Daydream looked around for anything that might help her either find out how this happened, or capture No Man. She saw a hot air balloon landing on the roof of one of the tallest buildings on the island, and decided that that was as good a lead as any. She started heading in that direction, and Buff tagged along, explaining that the building was the High Stakes Casino/Hotel, and it was his favorite hangout spot. On the way there Buff tried to show off a cool kick flip he can do, but failed spectacularly because he didn't have a skateboard. Since this dumb stunt was preformed while passing by a lamp shop, it was illumited and therefor easily visible to any onlookers. Everyone laughed at his failure, including some of the lamps, which Buff shattered out of frustration. A shady woman dressed as a street beggar took advantage of the distraction Buff caused, and ducked into an alleyway behind the lamp shop. She met with her Gravenstein the vampire and removed her beggars' robes, revealing her noticeable forearm tattoo. The tattoo was unmistakable, this was the infamous Shae D. Business. Gravenstein told Shae D. about his master, the Dragon Lady's, next plan of political upheaval: a mutant, feral Clam Lady named Clamera would be released and wreak havoc; first in the Center of the Earth, then the world (which would be especially easy during the confusion and chaos of the coup currently taking place on the Moon). Shae D. was impressed with this plan until Clamera mistook her for an enemy and attacked, shredding her's beggar disguise and painfully removing her tattoo. Clamera was then let loose onto the streets, where she was defeated by Daydream and Buff. Meanwhile, King Tut stepped out of his hot air balloon, crushing a skull under his bandaged bare foot. He told his subordinates how nice it was to get away from home sometimes, and then relaxed in his rooftop pool for a few minutes. As Daydream and Buff entered High Stakes, Buff stepped on a small giant rat and then ate it. Daydream looked around, then approached a vampire named Ellie Nightlingale and asked to borrow the newspaper she was reading. Her suspicions were confirmed when she read the newspaper's date: 1969. By stepping into the Howder, she had been sent many years into the future, when vampirism had spread throughout this world where it did not belong. In a sense, she had failed. Buff partook in gambling until he won a monkey spirit guide (a low level prize). Now that Clamera was dead, the Dragon Lady's yakuza needed a new plan. Gravenstein decided that they needed to cause havoc in other ways. And of course there would be no easier way to upset the order of the Center of the Earth than to take out the owner of High Stakes, the underground's biggest and most successful casino. Gravenstein and Shae D. Business entered the casino and met with another member of their yakuza, Ellie Nightlingale. Ellie gave them the keys she had stolen that accessed the off-limits elevators, and warned them that there seemed to be a dangerous new vampire hunter on Vampire Island, that she seemed to be working with a werewolf, and that they could potentially be a danger to the Dragon Lady's yakuza. Shae D. and Gravenstein took different routes up the building, so if one of them was compromised, the other could still reach the top. It turned out this was a good plan, because Shae D. ran into King Tut's personal doctor, Doctor Jackel. He knocked her out, had her spleen removed, and preformed a spell to control her unconscious body. Gravenstein on the other hand made it up to King Tut's office without a problem, and released a bunch of heck hounds. King Tut was not happy to return to his room with a towel around his waist to be immediately attacked by dogs. Fortunately, Shae D.'s body shambled up help him and used explosion magic to blow up all the heck hound's heads. Two thoughts went through King Tut's head during this event: 1) he planned on writing poetry about it later, and 2) he should wear water walking shoes next time he wants to relax in a pool so that he wont ever again end up in a situation like this while wet. Buff's monkey spirit guide detects that Ellie Nightlingale was an enemy of his, so he challenged her to a wrestling match. Daydream would have helped out, but she was too busy grappling with her inner demons, so she just watched. Which turned out to be all right, because Buff was aided by his monkey spirit guide, and they handily beat Ellie. The spirit also revealed Ellie's horde of stolen yakuza money, which Buff kept for himself. Then Buff used his ancestral memory to find the horde again, and keep it for himself again. The explosions DID save King Tut from being mauled, but also had the consequence of disrupting the structure of the building. Everyone evacuated as High Stakes fell apart. There were no casualties, (largely because most of the occupants were immortals) but the destruction of the casino caused panic to ripple through the underground. Shae D.'s head poked out of the rubble, lucid once again. After the bad day she had, she decided to give up life of a shady criminal and instead peruse the life of a shady police officer. King Tut was upset, but not so upset he couldn't still relax in his other vacation home. At least until he stubbed his toe. "I should really just start wearing shoes more often in general" he thought. Gravenstein and Ellie happily reported to the Dragon Lady that they had caused havoc on Vampire Island, but she considered the mission a failure because of the death of Clamera and didn't peruse her global domination plans. At least, not yet. Somewhere in the confusion of everyone evacuating High Stakes, Daydream felt fangs sink into her back. Buff insists that it wasn't him, but Daydream never fully believed him. She decided to stay in the Lunaverse and observe the effects of No Man's survival, starting with the three islands & volcano that comprised the Center of the Earth. Plus, living there shouldn't be too hard now that she was a werewolf.